


The Beginnig of the End

by MadaraUgod



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, He's a human too, Indra deserved better, Indra's kids, Indra's story, Indra/OC - Freeform, Rough Sex, Uchiha clan creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod
Summary: When history is cruel to those who deserve mercy, even the purest soul can become dark. But for those consumed by the blackness of the abyss, there is a light, hidden somewhere in the world, waiting to be found. Even the most lost person can be saved, and this is the story of one.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Original Character(s), Ootsutsuki Indra/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Beginnig of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @IzunaTheWriter

As he watched the woman collect the last bones of her dead father, Indra had thoughts for himself.

He had never been someone who felt guilty about blood on his hands. The last death that had weighed on his conscience had been that of his two best friends, the night he decided that his family's betrayal was too much to bear.

After that tipping point, where the Ōtsutsuki lost any remaining humanity, his soul became a dark swamp devoid of emotion or remorse, and any enemy who dared try to challenge his authority perished before his power.

But Indra was not a person without logic. Yes, he had lost his heart midway, he had stopped feeling, he had become a terrifying living legend that everyone feared and escaped, but he had limits and morals. He didn't lower himself to kill those who didn't prove to be able to fight him.

That's why, at the age of twenty-five, most of his battles had been between him and Ashura, in the younger brother's futile attempts to get him back, to bring him home. Which kind of home? The one where everyone turned their backs on him, ignored him, isolated him, and basically invited him to leave? Every time his brother managed to find him, he would vent all his anger on the youngest of the Ōtsutsuki, hoping to kill him once and for all.

But of course, after countless meetings around the world, both had found that their powers were growing at the same time and that overcoming each other seemed almost impossible. For this very reason, Indra had decided to disappear for a few years, to vanish from the reach of other people's eyes and the mouths which rumor lies. He wanted to abandon, for the first time, the eternal fight against his family.

Devoting himself to wandering aimlessly, he traveled the most desolate and remote roads on the whole planet, the most depopulated and neglected villages. He understood what it really meant to suffer from hunger, he understood what it meant not to have clothes to keep him warm in the cold winter, he found children dying of the worst diseases ever known and impossible to cure while waiting silently for their fatal fate.

Nothing succeeded in awakening the dead heart of this man, nor in resurrecting his withered soul, but his eyes learned to appreciate deficiencies from another point of view. Having grown up in a home where nothing was lacking, where people treated him like a king until they rejected him a few years ago, he felt that he was acquiring a new sense of humility, humanness, in the face of all the tragic scenarios that he was going through every day.

But none of that justified being at a private funeral, where an entire family would have to mourn their recently deceased father. Indra knows when he is being intrusive when he has to step aside when something is not his due, and yet he finds himself unable to stop watching as a single young woman cries inconsolably as she gathers the bones from the ashes of her recently cremated relative.

He has to go, he has to stop looking, the situation is bordering on the morbid and he is not that kind of man, is he? But then why can't he leave his position, standing outside that temple, right at the entrance. He is lying against the door frame, with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. His clothes still have the stains of the dead man whom the woman weeps, but she does not know about it.

The place should be full of people performing the rite of farewell to their family member, but there was only one person there, painfully gathering the pieces while it looked like she was about to collapse in the ashes. Some personal items that he presumed were from the deceased man were arranged in a small altar, which no one seemed to have visited or worshipped.

As the Ōtsutsuki analyzed the scene, he lost track of reality, and the woman ended up noticing his presence. Having finished her work, she closed the container with her father's new remains, abandoned the chopsticks she had used to lift the bone material, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Her face was completely swollen, a mess to say the least, and she was not wearing any of the make-up one would expect for such an occasion.

Approaching Indra, she sniffed her nose a couple of times before speaking and caught his attention with her broken voice.

_"I'm sorry, did you know my father? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."_

Fixing his eyes on her, he looked at every detail and was quick to notice that the woman came from a lower social class. Her clothes were not the ones that would be worn at a funeral, and her hair was not even properly groomed. Having seen so much culture during all his travels, his knowledge was vast, and at such moments he was grateful, as deciphering people and situations were much easier.

_"No."_

A simple answer with which he hoped to solve his reckless problem, one that shouldn't have existed in the first place. Why was he there? What had brought him to that place? Why had he gone to witness the funeral of one of his victims?

Attempting to leave, Indra turned around and walked along the stone path of the temple, only to be stopped a few steps later by a hand pulling at his sleeve and a small desperate cry.

_"Please wait! I... He... He was all I had and... Is that blood? Are you hurt?"_

Noticing the stains on his clothes, the woman examined the fabric in her grip, making him even more impatient.

_"I don't care what that man means to you, it's not my concern. On the other hand, it's not your concern whether I'm hurt or not. I must leave."_

Pulling his sleeve from the woman's grip, he walked to the main entrance of the temple, where the road appeared again. Mentally he was planning which route he would take to reach his next destination when a few hurried steps stopped just behind him.

_"Please allow me to heal you! You are the only one who came to pay respect to my father, I cannot ignore that!"_

Shocked by the woman's lack of understanding, he turned back on his heels to watch her with narrowed eyes and his anger slowly rising. The picture changed when he came upon an unusual image, where the girl was now carrying the container in which she had deposited the bones of her presumed father and seemed tremendously agitated by a short career. Pathetic.

A strange feeling came over Indra's throat and chest at the thought of ignoring her again, and at her insistence, he understood he was feeling guilty. After all, he was carrying her father's blood on his hands, and she was not aware of that.

Reluctant to accept the offer, he closed his eyes with irritation and sighing with reluctance, only to hear the woman walk up to him and pull on his sleeve again. Clearly, she had no idea who he was, otherwise she would not be so stupid as to touch such a terrifying man unless she was seeking to die.

Breaking free from that invasive grip, he followed the path the woman indicated, keeping a few steps behind her. He noticed her attempt to engage in conversation and lighten the tense air, but that was not necessary for him. The sooner he stopped feeling human, the better. Experiencing guilt was something that had not happened to him since his adolescence.

The walk took an hour, during which time the woman became considerably tired. Again, the Ōtsutsuki was widely dissatisfied with her physical condition. He had never met anyone with so little natural resistance. Any person with a chakra, even if not trained in the arts of Ninshu, possessed a formidable minimum stamina level thanks to the person who was once his grandmother. This woman seemed to insult all the work done by his family, all the work he did.

When they arrived at her house, he was angry with her for reasons that were completely alien to the girl, simple thoughts produced by his psyche. No matter how abstracted he was, he could appreciate the small cabin in which the woman lived. From the outside, it looked like a tiny place, with only one room and no luxury. There was no other dwelling nearby, and without activating his Sharingan, he could see that no other person was in the vicinity.

Opening the door of the small home, the woman allowed him in, only to reveal a similar ambiance. As he had suspected, the place lacked any material goods. It had only two rooms, a large, general one, which was accessed when entering the house, and which presumed to act as a common room, kitchen, and tea room. A door separated the second room, which was a bedroom furnished only with a bed for two people.

_"I know it's not much, but please make yourself comfortable."_

Instructing him to sit at a table with two chairs, the woman went to the area where the kitchen appliances were located, depositing the container with her father's remains and quickly looking for something in a drawer.

A few minutes later, she brought her chair to Indra and sat down in front of him, holding a couple of medicinal herbs and ointments that she intended to use to heal his wounds. She held out her hand in front of him, asking him to hand over the problem area so that she could treat it, and when the Ōtsutsuki was in doubt, she spoke again.

_"Please, I only intend to heal your injuries..."_

Looking into her eyes for bad motives, he failed to find any lying vibrations and did not even find it necessary to activate his Sharingan in order to frighten her. The woman looked too mobilized in herself.

Giving her his arm, he allowed her to roll up the fabric of his clothes, revealing a deep cut on his forearm. She breathed a sigh of surprise at the wound, for she could not understand how he walked and moved so calmly with such a gash in his skin. That must have hurt.

_"I will sew your flesh right away."_

_"No. I must go."_

Indra tried to get up, but the woman held his hand firmly, and stared at him, imploring him silently to listen to her pleas.

_"Please... just let me."_

Seeing the man's blood on his clothes, the guilt stained his chest again, and without acknowledging his actions, he sat back down on his chair without saying anything, allowing her to work. She got up quickly and gathered her new materials, bringing with her to the table a candle that she took the liberty of lighting, a needle, and thread.

Sitting in front of him, she sterilized the sharp object with the fire, and then threaded the needle through the buttonhole in a smooth movement. Taking his arm, she asked him to take a deep breath and proceeded to disinfect it with a homemade mixture of herbs and alcohol. Once she cleaned the wound, she pierced the skin and began to tug at it, looking at Indra in horror while he did not even flinch from the pain he was supposed to feel.

_"Did your arm fall asleep? Maybe you lost too much blood? Oh my..."_

_"Proceed, I'm fine."_

_"But..."_

_"I said to proceed."_

Being sharp with his words and filling them with irritation, he watched as the woman closed the cut in his forearm and smeared it with a special ointment, which, according to her words, would help him heal faster.

_"I don't have a bathroom for you to wash in, but if you provide me with those clothes I can remove the blood and there is a river that runs a few meters behind the house where you can wash."_

Analyzing the offer for its usefulness, he decided that it would be imprudent and unnecessary to leave with his garments full of blood, human remains, and dirt. A good wash would do him good. Unable to detect other human presences in that place, he allowed his guilt to make him wait a few more hours, finding stupid excuses to make sure that that woman, whom he had left without a father, was all right.

_"You say you don't have a bathroom?"_

_"Yes, I know... it's embarrassing, but that's right. My father wanted to build one, but the annual collection took all our materials..."_

Annual collection. Something that Indra would have to investigate further when his boredom demanded it, but for the moment, he did not want the woman to think that he was interested in the least bit in what was happening to her or her home.

He left the house to look for the river she had talked about, finding it easily after a few minutes. He let the sound of the water crashing against the rocks fill his mind, silencing any strange sensations that lurked within. He laid his stained clothing on a stone on the shore and stepped into the cold water, loosening the bandages that held his hair in place to wash it better.

Rubbing his body, he admired the landscape and the beauty of that remote place. There was really something beautiful about that solitude, a strange peace in the way that family lived.

 _'What family? I just took that away from her. Her father is dead because of me.'_ He thought to himself.

Feeling guilt and frustration cloud his judgment again, Indra hit his reflection on the surface of the water, causing the liquid to splash in all directions. Exhausted from experiencing so many alien sensations at this point in his life, feelings he did not miss at all, he submerged himself completely, sinking his complicated mind along with himself.

He held his breath for an exaggerated time, desperately searching for a breath. He was grateful for privacy, for the fact that no one saw him trying to escape his own presence. Deciding that the coolness of his bath had been enough, he stepped out of the river and put on only his long trousers again.

He made his way back to the hut, and upon arrival, entered without warning, surprising the woman, who was removing her deceased father's belongings from the only room in the house. He was even angrier than before at her lack of ability to detect people around her. How could she expect to survive alone if she could not tell when someone was around? She would die within days of his departure.

She blushed noticeably at the lack of his other pieces of clothing and looked away at the first contact with his bare chest. Remarkably annoyed, the Ōtsutsuki deposited his stained clothes in the small kitchen and ignored her completely.

_"Here, take this."_

Looking at her wearily, he noticed how she was offering him a change of new, clean clothes from the things she was moving from her father. She wanted him to wear the clothes of the man who covered his hands with blood, and Indra could do nothing about it, for she did not know who had killed her father.

Disgusted and feeling his stomach turn to nausea, he accepted her offer and was abandoned by the woman in order to change. After a few minutes, she returned, demonstrating that she was visibly happy with how well the clothes fitted his body.

_"My name is Bee, by the way."_

_"Tell me about your last name. It is inappropriate for us to be alone in a house and have me calling you by your first one, woman."_

_" I know, I know... Last name? I don't think I've ever thought about it..."_

_"What do you imply by that? Don't try to deceive me."_

_"I'm being honest. My father... as long as I can recall, I remember how he insisted that we take the name of a powerful man whom he worshipped as a God, but I never considered that to be right. I wanted my mother's name."_

Indra watched her with his black eyes full of intensity, inciting her to continue without exclaiming words, and Bee grasped the demand without any problem.

_"She died giving birth to me... and... for some reason, my father never wanted to reveal her surname or his..."_

_"What name did your father insist you should bear, woman? Any option will be better than calling you by your first name as if I trusted you."_

_"Ōtsutsuki."_

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for an instant, and his first instinct was to take her by the throat and slam her against the wall, killing her instantly. But taking a second to think, he realized that he had never revealed his identity ever since the moment he met her, had not even disclosed the existence of his Sharingan, and the woman seemed to be unaware of the powerful Indra Ōtsutsuki.

Bee literally did not know who he was, or who his family was.

She did not know anything.

Breathing again, he realized that she was still looking at him and that she was actually asking him something he wasn't listening to.

_"Hello? You there sir?"_

_"Yes. Repeat what you asked."_

_"Oh... just, I wanted to know your name..."_

_"My name?"_

Since she was unaware of his identity or his family's identity, Indra felt it was imprudent to reveal it. Wherever he went, his original name gave him away, helped his brother find him more easily, and generated more nuisance. Of course, he loved the power, the terror in people's faces when they heard his name whispered to them, but here he had the chance to experience peace for the first time in countless years, in a place where literally no one knew about him.

_"Address me as Lord Uchiha."_

_"My pleasure, Lord Uchiha. I do not know where you arrived from for my father's funeral, but prepare the main room for you to rest there for as long as you wish to stay. As you may see, my luxuries are not many and... there is not much to offer you, but I will make sure to make your accommodation as comfortable as possible."_

Having said that, Bee smiled, took the stained clothes that he had stripped off, and proceeded to leave the house. Indra assumed that she had gone away to wash them in the river, for there did not seem to be a room specially dedicated to washing, and he went to the room that she had prepared for him.

As the woman had anticipated, she had no privileges. A bed for two, a window in one of the walls, and a wardrobe embedded in another that seemed to store women's clothes. Ignoring the latter, and feeling the heaviness and tiredness of the day, he dropped onto the bed over the sheets and blanket, not feeling like getting into it, thanking a true mattress after so many months of traveling through complicated areas.

It didn't take him long to find the world of rest, and his eyes closed easily to the soft singing of the birds and the gentle cooing of the river in the distance. It felt like a safe, quiet place, and Indra did not feel the need to sleep with his sharp senses as he usually did. He had not detected any other presences, both were alone, and this woman had shown sufficient proof that she was incapable of hurting anyone.

His awakening came with the room illuminated by morning light, something that he somehow appreciated. It took him a while to open his eyes, and it took several curses and facial rubbing to get used to the intense luminosity of the morning. As he checked his surroundings, he noticed that the bed was completely unmade, as were his clothes, and he suddenly appreciated the privacy of that room. It had been a long time since a proper rest, and Indra was a person who tended to move around a lot when sleeping.

He fixed the bed before arranging his clothes, grunting at every move he made because of his usual morning grumpiness. Of course, in the absence of a mirror, he was unable to check the condition of his hair or face, and as he left the room, he found himself facing Bee, who was already up and functional.

She looked at him in a curious way, observing from different angles his disheveled, loose tresses as she tilted her head and held a hand to her chin, thoughtfully. He was even more annoyed at the disrespectful and unauthorized scrutiny, passing by her as he exhaled a grunt and headed straight for the river.

_"I can help you with that if you wish, Lord Uchiha!"_

_"Do not pester me, woman."_

He found the water even faster than yesterday, as he already knew the way, and upon arrival, he proceeded to look quickly at himself in the reflection of the river. His hair wasn't that bad, Bee was just an exaggerated one. A little liquid on his fingers, patience, and dedication, and Indra managed to comb his hair successfully, tying his mane in his typical ponytail and then washing his face, attempting to contain his bad energy.

Ready to return and face the woman who seemed to radiate constant good humor, he checked his appearance one last time and started back to the hut. But this time, something seemed different. His senses perceived a familiar sensation, something he had not perceived before in this place, and he became inevitably alert, as his reflexes came into action.

Jumping through the branches in the trees and making no sound, Indra activated his Sharingan and detected something unexpected. Chakra. Two chakra prints were exactly on the But what he didn't understand was why he couldn't see three. There must have been three. If there were suddenly two people in Bee's house, then her chakra would have to glow along with theirs. What was happening? Had something happened to the woman? Had she been killed in his absence and he did not detect it? No way.

Skeptical to believe that his abilities were failing, he moved closer to the shack, hiding where he could make out the front door of the house perfectly. And to his surprise, he confirmed what he found hard to believe.

There were two men talking to none other than Bee herself. The stranger's chakra glowed brightly, a strong blue, but her body was devoid of any color. In her, there was no chakra.

He forced himself to pay attention to the conversation in spite of his curiosity, listening to what the presence of the strangers meant.

_"But... the annual collection was held two months ago, winter is about to come, how am I supposed to endure this?"_

_"The rules of our village have changed. All of Lord Hagoromo's followers must now pay a semi-annual collection."_

_"Please! No... I have nothing to offer! My father and I... I'm on the brink of poverty, I really have nothing to hide!"_

_"Lord Hagoromo's orders, miss. You know how collections work."_

_"My father has been killed by Indra. Please, I beg for mercy."_

Indra's breathing suddenly stopped in his hiding place. Did she know all this time? And never said anything? What's really going on here?

Both men looked at each other, and exchanging a glance they nodded at the same time.

_"What information can you give Lord Ashura to avoid the semi-annual collection, Miss?"_

_"I... have never seen the dreaded Indra. I only know the frightening stories my father told me as a child. Those devilish red eyes, that unstoppable thirst for blood... I don't know how it happened... I simply found his body almost lifeless in the forest, and he kept repeating that the devil with the red eyes had done it."_

His soul returned to his body, and the tension disappeared in him. No, she had not seen him, she did not know who he was. But now he learned that Ashura was looking for him, and was apparently torturing people for any clue to his whereabouts. His younger brother was becoming unrecognizable, someone infinitely distant from the image he had of him as a child.

The strangers seemed to agree with what Bee had explained, and left after hearing his words. A few minutes after she entered the house, Indra came out of hiding and headed for the cabin, full of new knowledge that left him restless and ready to play the fool. 


End file.
